Savior Of The Four Races
by TheeYellowFlash69
Summary: After saving Akeno from being killed by her clan, Naruto gets taken to the underworld to meet Lord Gremory. Upon finding out a special gift Naruto has, Lord Gremory takes him under the Gremory name. Later settling a dispute within the underworld, Naruto comes back to face a new challenge that threatens not only Earth but Heaven and Hell itself. Godlike! Harem! Rinnegan fic! MA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginnings Of The Devil Naruto Uzumaki

**Important Authors Note**: Hey you guys its TheeYellowFlash! So after asking you guys on the last chapter of Nartuto Namikaze: Kyoka Suigestu, if I should post a Highschool DxD fic, I decided I would drop the first chapter. I'm glad I have other readers out there that would at least give this fic a try. And for that I thank you. I also love I have very supportive readers who are interested.

But like I said have been wanting to do this one for a while now and it wasn't until I was in the hospital a few weeks ago that I really decided I was going to through with it.

So, this is a Highschool DxD crossover. I actually spent reading a lot of them in the hospital and I felt I should do one. Like I said, most of them aren't very long and there are also not a lot of them. Hopefully this one turns out to be a good one. I love the anime and I haven't read much of the light novels but I'm somewhat aware as to what's going to happen later. I just like watching the anime's better then reading.

But yeah lets go into details of the story you all should know. First and foremost, this is a godlike Naruto, he wont be like shitting on everyone as he will have his faults but he will be very very strong. He was also be intelligent but not overly as you can sort of see in this chapter.

Also this is a Rinnegan fic, I felt it would mash perfectly with the ideas and plot I have planned. He will also use justu's, but you will see a few tidbits in some scenarios. You wont really see him unload until later in the story.

Also a reminder, when you read this for anyone who does know the real history of the Rinnegan, everything I say here is to fit for the story so I don't need to hear people going "Well actually the Rinnegan is blah blah blah" Because I already know that bro... Unless its really important and I forgot to mention it.

As for Naruto's personality, he will be very protective of others, especially the girls. He will have a bit of a laid back side with a serious side when needed and a hint of a perverted side when it comes to the girls. But you soon find out he is all bark and no bite which I think will make for interesting interactions.

So on to the pairings. So this will be a harem. But not a huge one. **Akeno and Rias are a given.** I'm thinking up to **four to five girls** and that's about it because it will be easier for me to write and I think Issei in the anime has around four or five girls, or a little more. I will put up a poll for who you think should be in it. By chapter 3 or 4, it should be a definite of who is in and who is not. So remember to vote quickly! I will remind you at the end of the poll as well.

And yes there will be lemons in this story. You wont see the first one for awhile though. But I will let you know when as I really want to express and show the bonds between the girls. Especially Akeno and Rias.

Also Issei will be in it. He will look towards Naruto as a older brother type. I'm also not going to bash him for being a pervert ether. I saw too many stories like that. I mean yeah sometimes he is very perverted but he's got a good heart. I think that's what counts. And just to let you guys know, I'm not really fond of writing other pairings unless its for the main character. The only reason why I'm not fond is because I'm super lazy. Lol. Sorry:p

But yeah, I already have several chapters lined up, so I wanted to drop this one and see how it goes. So tell me what you all think when your done reading.

Naruto's Age: 11 years old

Akeno's Age: 10 years old

Rias Age: 10 years old

Naruto's Harem: Rias, Akeno, ?

**Story Keys**:

"Character Dialogue"

"_Thoughts or Flashback_"

"**Justu or Devil Moves**"

**Warning**: This fanfic will contain violence. Sexual themes and the act of coitus itself. If you don't know what the word means, then you're to young for this story. I think that's about all I should warn you about. Unless I find new things I feel I should mention.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. That pleasure belongs too Masashi Kishimoto & Ichiei Ishibumi

Enjoy!

XXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Beginnings Of The Devil Naruto Uzumaki

**Prologue**

Thousands of years ago there were three supernatural factions that waged wars against each other.

This war came to be known as The Great War.

There were the Angels.

The Fallen Angels.

And the Devils.

These Angels were powerful beings. They had the looks similar of humans except they dawned white halos above their head and white wings. They were servants of God, who not only served under him but were lead by him in this war as they were enemies of both the Devils and Fallen Angels.

There were then the Fallen Angels. These angels unlike their Angel counterparts had black colored wings and no halos being that they were Angels who had fallen from Gods grace due to the impure thoughts that had diverted them from the Book of God. These Fallen Angels were led by a man named Azazel who formed a group named Grigori which governed most of the Fallen Angels. Those within this group, were mainly those who had fell with Azazel. Their enemies were both the Angels and Devils.

The last faction were the Devils. The Devils had the exact appearance of humans. Unlike the other two factions who had regular wings, the Devils had black bat type wings. The Devils were lead by a group named the Four Great Satans. These were powerful beings who controlled the underworld and maintained order.

All three factions were powerful nonetheless.

The conflict that started this battle between the three were unknown, but still war waged between the three groups regardless. It wasn't until enough blood from both sides were stained that eventually led them to stop fighting between each other.

The first to pull out of the war were the Fallen Angels, mainly the Grigori. Azazel ordered this as he saw he had lost most of his forces but not their leaders. It wasn't until both the Angels and Devils suffered major losses on both sides that ultimately decided the war had to stop.

The losses included; the death of God on the Angels side, and the death of the original Four Great Satans on the Devils.

This finally had caused them both to stop fighting with each other seeing how there was no point in continuing.

This end of the war resulted in a unofficial peace between the three factions. Although there were no official peace between the three, battles between them did occur, but not to that degree.

Regardless of what had happened, a boy was about to be discovered that would change the state between the three factions entirely.

* * *

**Japan**

The sky was dark while the moon shined brightly. Stars had illuminated the night sky adding a beautiful picture of what night time on earth should really look like. In the midst of the beautiful scenery, heavy breathing and heavy footsteps could be heard.

At around this time, a little girl could be seen shuffling from building to building. She seemed to be hiding in fright. She quickly ran to another building, hiding behind it as she peered from the wall she was leaning on. She had slightly long black hair that reached past her shoulders. She had violet eyes and wore a casual dark blue kimono with plain sandals.

"_I knew I shouldn't have healed him._" The little girl thought. Seeing how no one was around she stepped out quietly and began to look from side to side.

"_Okay, the exit is right there._" She thought. She took a deep breath as she began to run towards the exit. As she was about to reach it, she felt a presence behind her that made her freeze.

"Akeno Himejima. I've finally found you" A deep voice said. The little girl named Akeno turned around in fear as she saw what she was trying to hiding from. It was a man with short brown hair who was wearing a long black robe with a long type scarf around his neck that had two crosses on the ends of both sides. The people behind him were wearing clothing in a similar fashion.

"What do you want from me!?" The girl yelled as she began to tear up as she recognized who it was. The man smirked.

"The Himejima clan wants you eliminated due to your abomination of blood." The man said. Akeno eyes widened as she saw the man step forward. He reached into his robe and produce a hilt. It was then a yellow light erupted from it, forming a sword..

"Now die!" He yelled as he charged at Akeno. Akeno who was frozen in shock could only close her eyes, waiting her inevitable death.

"No!" A voice yelled that caught both of their attention. Akeno caught a glimpse of a yellow blur come at her as she then fell to the ground. It seemed the blur tackled her. Akeno slowly opened her eyes to see a kid her age and height with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. Akeno only blinked.

"Baka! What are you doing?!" She yelled at him. The boy stood as he helped her up and scratched his head.

"Well I saw you were in trouble." The boy said.

"Don't you know he's a priest! Now were both going to die!" She yelled as she looked at the man from her clan. The boy looked towards the man as his eyes narrowed.

"I know. But I couldn't stand to see someone like you die like this. So I decided I will protect you!" He said confidently. Akeno gasped at what she heard as she stood there looking at the back of the boys head. She could see that he must have been relatively the same age as her. The priest sneered as he looked at the little blonde boy.

"You insolent little boy. You reek of Devil blood. I was planning on only killing the girl. But now you will too. You will die by the lords name you demon!" The priest said as he readied his sword and lunged forward.

The blonde boy took a deep breath as he looked at the man. Closing his eyes, he opened them, revealing two purple eyes with multiple black rings around his pupil. The priest raised his blade up in the air and began to swing down. Naruto merely held up his palm.

"**Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God )**" The boy muttered as the man and his sword instantly flew back a few feet hitting the ground. Akeno and the priest who before was hit went wide eyed.

"_10 seconds_" The boy thought as he lunged forward seeing the guy quickly get up with a shocked expression. This caught the priest off guard as the boy neared him and punched him in the face, making him stumble back a bit. The man grunted as he wiped the slight blood from his mouth.

"You little brat! You're going to get it now!" He yelled as he lunged forward with his sword. The blonde boys eyes widened as saw the man lunge at him. The man swung his sword at the blonde, but he just nearly dodged it as he only focused his attention on that oncoming attack. What the boy didn't see was the follow up as a leg came out of nowhere and nailed him in the ribs.

"Ugh!" The blonde grunted as he got sent back, tumbling on the ground.

**With Akeno**

Akeno could only watch, frozen in place as boy she didn't even know fight for her life. She wanted to do something, but she was too afraid. "Please stop" Akeno said as she watched the boy get cut and hit again by the man that was hunting her.

"Stop please!" She yelled to them. Her pleas were unheard as she saw the boy get back up. She watched as the priest glared at the boy who seemed to continue to get up and fight.

"Why are you even fighting for her? You barely know her and you're a Devil. And if you did know her, you wouldn't want to as she has tainted blood." The man said. Akeno's head lowered in shame at what he said. That very reason was why she was running. But what she heard next made her shoot her head back up. The blonde boy spit some blood out of his mouth and smirked.

"I don't care, who or what she is! What I do know is I will not let you lay a hand on her!" The blonde yelled back. Akeno gasped as she put a hand on her mouth.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The blonde was aching all over his body as he was being tossed around. The hits and cuts he was receiving was starting to effect him. "_Damn it. Alright ten seconds have passed, but I'm running low on energy. I need to pour everything into one shot. Its my only chance._" The blonde thought as he stood up. The priest sneered as he saw the boy get up.

"Why are you even fighting for her? You barely know her and you're a Devil. And if you did know her, you wouldn't want to as she has tainted blood." The man said. Naruto spit some blood out of his mouth and smirked.

"I don't care, who or what she is! What I do know is I will not let you lay a hand on her!" Naruto yelled back. The priest only smirked.

"Have it your way. I didn't want to do this, but now I'm going to enjoy beating a demon like you to a bloody pulp." The man said as he summoned another sword, but smaller then the previous. He charged forward again, this time intent on really killing him.

Naruto closed his eyes as focused his breathing. He needed to calm down. He could feel him nearing. Taken a few more deep breaths, he opened his eyes to see the man descending down on him, intent on decapitating him so it would end. Holding his hand up again, he poured all of his power into the technique.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" He yelled as the repulsive force came from his hand, blasting the man away.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he was hit harder and flew back further this time. But Naruto's eyes widened the priest in a last ditch attempt, throw one of the swords he had in his not towards him, but towards Akeno!

"No!" He yelled as raced towards the girl who was only watching the battle.

Akeno watched in surprised as he saw the boy blast the man back. She had never seen anyone do that, but to her surprise she saw the man throw his sword towards her. Akeno who had been watching this couldn't move.

"_W-Why cant I move? Move Akeno!_" She yelled inwardly. But a trembling caught her attention, looking down she saw her hand trembling and it seemed it wouldn't stop. She knew that was she just too afraid to move. As the spear neared her, she caught a glimpse of the blonde hair boy again.

"Dammit why didn't you move!" He yelled as he grabbed her and turned around, the sword whizzing and impaling him in the back.

"Ahh!" The boy yelled as he spit out blood. The boy slumped against her, his breathing rigid. Akeno had finally snapped out of it and quickly took the sword out of his back making him yell as then threw it away. She made space between them as she held his face in her hands. She saw a smile on his face for some reason as his Rinnegan deactivated.

"W-Why? Why do you keep doing this? Please stop, you're only going to get hurt more." Akeno said to him as tears were falling out. The blonde slightly chuckled as blood trickled down his mouth.

"Well, I thought you were pretty." The boy said with a smile. Akeno's tears stopped momentarily as she could only look at him in confusion.

"That's not a reason to keep doing this you baka!" She yelled at him for such a simplistic answer. The boy only kept his smile.

"I saw what you did for that human. I thought you and your abilities were amazing. Which is why I decided to follow you." He said as he coughed. "I was going to talk to you, but I got nervous and decided to follow you. I guess now would be a good time to introduce ourselves to each other. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The boy said as he coughed again.

For the first time in her life, Akeno blushed at what he said about her abilities. She had never thought anyone would like her due to her heritage. But here was this boy that wanted to get to know her. But not only that, he called her pretty something she didn't hear from boys often. Akeno for the first time in a long time smiled.

"I'm Akeno Himejima." She said softly. Naruto smiled.

"Nice to meet you Akeno-chan" Naruto said as he slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him. Although before he could close his eyes, he saw a glimpse of hair that was strikingly red in color. Before Akeno could do anything else, there moment was interrupted.

"Now I will finish both of you off." A voice said. Akeno looked over Naruto's shoulder to see the priest Naruto was fighting standing a few feet from them as he was now accompanied with the other priest he came with. Akeno's eyes suddenly grew fierce.

"I will not let you hurt Naruto-kun!" She yelled as she hugged Naruto tighter. The priest smirked as he and the other priest he came with also pulled out light swords.

"That will be quite enough." A man said, catching the attention of Akeno and the priests.

Standing before them was a tall man that was dressed elegantly and wore what resembled a beret with straps on the side.

Next to her was a girl who looked to be the same age as Naruto and Akeno. What stood out was her long crimson hair. She had one small strand that was sticking out along with bangs covering her forehead and small side bangs that framed her face. She had a light skin tone that was accompanied with light blue-green eyes. She looked to be wearing a nice looking dress. But the priest instantly knew who she was once they spotted that crimson hair.

"T-That's Rias Gremory. Lord Gremory's daughter." The priest in the front shakily pointed out.

"You are correct as for I, I am Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. Lord Gremory's bishop. You three are also within Gremory territory now." Heinrich said making them all freeze.

"Shit, were outmatched then!" One priest said.

"Did you know we were in Gremory territory!?" Another one asked frantically. Before they could discuss anything further, Heinrich interrupted them.

"We did not come here to engage in this quarrel. Better yet, to stop it. I want to offer you gentlemen a deal." Heinrich says to them.

"And what would that be?" The priest with brown hair said.

"You are here for this young girl correct?" Heinrich asked as the priests nodded. "And you have confirmed her last name as Himejima. Am I correct?" Heinrich said as they gave a second nod.

"Well how about this. We will take the young Himejima out of your hands. And if you agree, she will stick to Rias-sama's side and will serve nuder the Gremory name and not the Himejima. Along with that, she will never enter territory that the Himejima clan owns. So what say you?" Heinrich asked.

The priest with the brown hair turned around and began to talk with the other priests he came with. After a few minutes, the man turned around and faced Heinrich.

"Alright, we agree. Make sure she never enters any land owned by the Himejima. Or we will kill her next time." The man said as the priest and the other priest he came with turned to leave. Heinrich and the now identified Rias made their way over to Akeno who was still holding Naruto.

"Are you okay little one?" Heinrich asked the girl. Akeno turned her head to see the tall man offering a smile. She only nodded. "Please. Please help my friend. He was hurt badly." Akeno said worriedly. The man nodded.

"Of course. Let me take him." Heinrich said. Akeno gently handed Naruto to the man to which he got a hold of him, allowing Heinrich to fully carry him.

"_This boy. I know Lord Gremory will be very surprised with this discovery._" Heinrich thought. He then looked at Rias who nodded. Rias looked over to Akeno and offered her a hand.

"I'm Rias Gremory. Would you like to come to the compound and get cleaned up?" She asked with a smile. Akeno slowly took the hand and smiled lightly as she nodded.

"Good. Follow me." She said as she made her way next to Heinrich as a red circle appeared, engulfing them.

* * *

**In The Underworld – The Next Day**

"Ow my head"

"Yawn!"

"Where am I?" Naruto said as he rose. Looking around he saw that he was in a room. A very well furnished room.

Looking around, he saw he was sleeping on a relatively big and soft bed. There were also nice chairs and mirrors along with several paintings that hung around the room. All in all, it looked very expensive. As he went to move his arm, he felt a weight on it. Looking down he saw a head with black hair. Looking closely he saw the girl he was protecting yesterday lying her head on the bed next to him as she seemed to be sitting on a chair.

Naruto saw her face and couldn't help but smile. He moved his other hand to her face to move away her bangs. This inadvertently caused her to open her eyes. Blinking a few times, blue eyes came into her vision.

"Naruto-kun!" Akeno yelled as she leaped from the chair to hug him. Naruto wasn't expecting it as he fell back onto the bed with Akeno on top of him.

"Hey Akeno-chan" Naruto said with a smile as he rose back up.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun? How is your back feeling?" Akeno asked worriedly as she too sat up. Naruto chuckled as he patted her head making her pout a bit.

"I'm feeling fine Akeno-chan. Never better." He replied as he continued to look around the room.

"Where are we Akeno-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. Akeno who backed away a bit smiled.

"We are in the Gremory household." Akeno said. Naruto's eyes slightly widened.

"Gremory? Wow. Never thought I'd end up here." Naruto said with surprise. He then looked at Akeno.

"How are you feeling Akeno-chan?" He asked the young girl who only smiled at him.

"I'm doing fine Naruto-kun. I never got a chance to thank you for saving me." She said with small blush.

Naruto smiled. "It was no problem. I'm just glad your okay." He said softly. Akeno could only smile at how much he cared for her considering they barely knew each other.

"Knock! Knock!" The sound resonating through the door alerting Naruto and Akeno

"Are you two awake?" A male voice said on the other side.

"Yes!" Naruto replied back. The door opened to reveal three people.

One was a male. He was a very tall and handsome man who was wearing a very nice white suit. He had long crimson red hair and slight goatee and looked to be in his forties.

Next to him was a very beautiful women. She had short brown hair and she sported an elegant yellow dress that was strained by her bust as she looked to be in her early thirties.

The last person was in front of both of them. She was a young girl who had long crimson red hair, longer then the man she was standing next to. She had her arms crossed as she too was sporting a very stylish dress. Naruto on the other hand wasn't focusing on the two adults but the young girl in front of them. He had never seen such strikingly colored hair.

"Your hair. It's so beautiful." Naruto said with out even knowing. The young girl's eyes widened as she blushed in front of him. No one had ever complemented her hair. Naruto was shook out of his thoughts as he heard a deep laugh.

"Not even a day and your already charming these two young girls here. Your hunger is insatiable." The man laughed as Naruto and the two girls blushed.

"Tou-san" The girl said as she face palmed while Akeno looked away with a slight blush.

Naruto was slightly blushing but laughed along. "Thank you for having me here." Naruto said as he lowered his head a bit in a bow. The man waved it off with a smile.

"Its no problem. Although I am very curious about you. Where are my manners? I am Lord Gremory, Head of the Gremory clan. The women next to me is my wife, Venelana and the young girl in front of me is my daughter, Rias." He said. Naruto was very surprised as to who he was talking too. He didn't think he would met the head of the clan and his family so soon.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Lord Gremory, Venalana-sama, Rias-sama." Naruto said as he bowed his head. Lord Gremory and Venelana's eyes slightly widened at the last time name but went back to normal.

"Oh just call us by our first names Naruto. We would would prefer it" Venelana said with a friendly smile. Naruto nodded with a smile as well.

"Well Naruto do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Lord Gremory said. Naruto nodded as the three closed the door and sat down in the chairs inside the room. Akeno sitting in the chair next to him.

"First of all I would like to say that I am very impressed that you were able to hold off a priest of that level. Heinrich told me about the battle." He said with praise.

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. "Thank you" He said with a slight laugh

"Now, what were you doing in the human world?" Lord Gremory asked a bit suspicious. Naruto for a moment froze.

"I-I um... I was sent there." He said softly as he looked down. Lord Gremory's expression changed as he saw the question he had asked made the young boy upset.

"Do not worry Naruto, I'm not going to interrogate you. I was just curious since you are a very young Devil to be in the human world alone." Lord Gremory said softly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You know about me being Devil?" He said. Lord Gremory nodded.

"You're a devil Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked timidly to which Naruto only nodded. Naruto saw her expression.

"I hope that doesn't change anything between us." Naruto said frantically. Akeno saw this and jerked her head and began to shake it while putting her hands out.

"No! I was just surprised is all. We're still friends Naruto-kun." Akeno said which Naruto let out a breath of relief and smiled as he turned his head to Lord Gremory who seemed he was wanting to ask more questions.

"As for what you said, yes I do know. Your energy I sense is undeniable. Heinrich also told me about your special ability as well. Are you well aware of it?" Lord Gremory asked. Naruto for a moment froze and nodded.

"Tou-san what ability are you talking about?" Rias asked as she looked at her father.

"Yes dear, what abilities?" Venelana asked. Lord Gremory turned his head to his daughter.

"Did you happen to see his techniques while you were there?" He asked. Rias nodded. "And what about his eyes?" Rias only shook her head. Lord Gremory then leaned back into the chair.

"From what Heinrich told me, Naruto has the Rinnegan." Lord Gremory said. Venelana gasped as she put her hand on her mouth while Akeno and Rias looked confused.

"No. It cant be. Are you absolutely sure of this?" Venelana demanded as she looked at her husband.

"Yes, Heinrich confirmed it." He then turned his head to Naruto. "Do you mind if you show us Naruto?" Lord Gremory asked. Naruto for a few moments said nothing but then nodded.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he took a deep breath as he channeled his energy to his eyes and opened them. Everyone in the room gasped as Naruto's eyes turned from blue to purple with black rings around it.

"So it does exist. Amazing." Lord Gremory said as he looked into his eyes. Akeno didn't get a good look at his eyes when he was fighting but now looking at it, it seemed very powerful. She was a bit entranced by it. Rias was in a similar boat as Akeno, she had never seen or heard of these eyes, but to her it looked majestic and powerful.

"Eh, Tou-san what is the Rinnegan?" Rias asked her father.

"They were very special eyes that came from the Uzumaki devil clan. They were thought of as a myth to the other devil clans." He said as he looked at his daughter.

"Uzumaki clan? How come I have never heard of it?" Rias asked.

"That is because the Uzumaki clan was not part of the 72 pillars. As a clan, they decided that they didn't want to get involved with the government. The Uzumaki clan were most known for their abnormally high demonic energy and longevity, being able to produce almost infinite amounts of energy and outlive most demons. Although there were special legends of rare special ability thought to have been passed down within the clan, this being the Rinnegan. The reason why you haven't heard of the Uzumaki's is because there are none left. They were very recently hunted by Demons and Fallen Angels a like due to fear of their abnormally high energy and mortality." Lord Gremory said.

Everyone's eyes focused on Naruto. They were surprised to see him gripping the bed sheets with a lone tear dropping from his eyes as it slid down his face. For Naruto, he wasn't surprised his clan had died. He was more sad then anything. Sad not for the clan, but the one who had token care of him within the clan.

Everyone's face softened as they saw Naruto gripping the sheets, Lord Gremory's especially.

Lord Gremory decided to ask a question he dreaded, but had to know. "Naruto.. Do you have any par.."

"I'm an orphan." Naruto said already knowing the question he was going to ask. "When I activated these eyes, my clan kicked me out due to fear of other Devils or Fallen angels that might come and kill the other members in search for these eyes." Naruto said as he kept his head down in sadness.

"So you aware of the history and dangers of those eyes?" Lord Gremory asked. Naruto nodded as he looked up at him with his Rinnegan activated.

"These eyes were special eyes that God created himself a long time ago to end a previous war he had with the Satans. Upon ending the war, God decided to trust his fellow men with it to use it for good as he gave them to his loyalest follower in hopes of using it to combat the Devils and Fallen angels as they seemed to be getting stronger."

"But somewhere along the line, that same angel God gave those eyes too fell from grace by sleeping with an Devil. Not sure what happened to him but by then a few generations had passed which led it to be passed down. From what I have read, these eyes show up in random generations. It just so happened it showed up in mine." Naruto finished.

"Wow Naruto, I'm impressed. That information is usually something someone of your age should find hard to remember. But you're wrong about one thing." Lord Gremory said with a slight smile. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I wanted to know why my clan did what they did to me. So I read up on it. And what do you mean I am wrong about one thing?" Naruto asked curiously.

Lord Gremory looked at him. "You were wrong about it showing up in random generations." He said to which Naruto leaned in more wanting him to explain.

"These eyes show up when a great force threatens the existence of hell, heaven and earth. It is said these eyes were to vanquish an unfathomable evil. Of course these are only legends. But then again, the Rinnegan was deemed a legend yet you have it Naruto." Lord Gremory said.

Naruto merely gulped at the new information. "So something big is coming?" Naruto asked nervously. Lord Gremory only sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. If anything, you should be careful. Many Devils would kill to have your eyes Naruto. But if anything you will be most feared once they find out." Lord Gremory said.

"Wow, he has eyes of God himself. But why is the Rinnegan feared?" Akeno asked out of curiosity as she seemed interested in this.

"The Rinnegan, well in legend has been told to come with phenomenal abilities. Abilities none of the three factions can hope to match. Firstly, the user is able to use five nature abilities, wind, fire, water, earth and lightening, unlike some Devil clans who can use one type of nature ability. Not only that but there are able to follow movements with ease. These eyes are so powerful, it is said that they are capable of even summoning meteors from the heavens itself. It truly is a very powerful ability." Lord Gremory said. Everyone's mouths were hanging at the new information. Even Naruto's.

"I-I didn't even know that at all." Naruto said in shock.

Lord Gremory nodded. "From what Heinrich told me you are able to use the extra ability, force repulsion. How did you come across that Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto's fist clenched but unclenched as he pretended to take a moment to think. "Oh yeah, I saw something that was about to fall on me so I held my hands out to force it away from my face since I couldn't move in time. When I saw I felt I didn't get hit, I moved my arms to look and saw the object a few meters away from me. After that, I began to play around with it." Naruto said with a slightly strained smile. Lord Gremory nodded and saw the thin smile, he suspected their was more to the story. But he let it go for now. He then scratched his chin in thought.

"Also, from what I seen, the Rinnegan is usually permanent, yet you are able to activate it on and off. Do you know why?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Well the book I read said since it was passed down naturally, this allows the user to turn it off and on I guess." Naruto said with a shrug.

"You do know what these eyes have done to you genetically?" Lord Gremory asked. Naruto only raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. "You're part Devil and Angel." He said with a smile. Everyone went silent for a few seconds. Naruto blinking as if he was in a trance.

"WHAT!" All four yelled in the room.

Lord Gremory laughed at what he saw. "Yes it is true Naruto. I'm not sure how far you have read into the legends of the Rinnegan but to correct you on your previous explanation on it, the Angel that held those eyes did not fall from grace. He was pardoned by "Him" seeing how he was his loyalest follower. He was the only one was ever pardoned actually" Lord Gremory said as he pulled a book out from his pocket and tossed it over to Naruto who caught it.

"All of this is in there. It's a more older book. But tell me, when you were fighting how did your energy feel when the priest cut you with his sword?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Well I don't know to be honest. But it did hurt, that much I know." He said with a chuckle which Lord Gremory did as well.

"Right. I'm not sure if you are aware of holy swords Naruto, but they are very deadly to us Devils. That is what also they were using against you. One slice from one is enough to weaken and hurt a Devil greatly. But I don't believe that is the case for you." Lord Gremory said.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't feel myself running out of energy when he had cut me a few times. But it wasn't until I did two Shinra Tensei's I felt low on energy since using it twice in one day is my limit." Naruto said trying to remember the battle.

"Yes, although the pain affects you, you don't suffer severe energy drainage like what a normal demon does. I think with training you would be able to resist becoming affected by it due to your eyes. I mean do you ever notice you can say "His" name and not succumb to pain?" Lord Gremory said shocking Naruto yet again.

"Wow. I didn't realize how powerful my eyes really were. Kaa-san was right." Naruto said softly. Akeno raised her eyebrows in confusion as did most in the room.

"Eh Naruto-kun, I thought you were an orphan?" Akeno asked. Naruto looked at her with tears in eyes as he smiled.

"I was. But not before she passed away." Naruto said as he closed his eyes at the painful memory. Akeno and Rias gasped at what he revealed.

"I-I'm sorry Nar.."

"Its okay." He said quickly, cutting her off.

"..."

"H-How did she pass away?" Rias asked timidly, breaking the silence hoping that she wasn't pushing it too far. Naruto looked at her and wiped his eyes.

"Our neighboring demons had heard about my eyes and decided to see for themselves. When they saw it, some of the demons went to attack me as I stood there frozen. I then remembered her jumping in the way to take the hit for me. I guess it was too much for her body. I saw her die in front of my eyes as I held her." Naruto said as he closed his hard remembering the painful memory.

Rias and Akeno began to cry a little at what they heard. Rias, not imagining what type of pain Naruto had to go through and Akeno, crying as she could relate immensely. Lord Gremory held his head down at the information while Venelana let out a few tears for this young boy who had to experience something horrific as to losing a mother.

"So that's when they kicked you out. I assumed." Lord Gremory said sadly to Naruto to which he shook his head which served to confuse Lord Gremory and everyone in the room slightly.

"The ones who attacked me didn't survive." Naruto said with his eyes closed. Everyone in the room could only look in more confusion.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Venelana asked very worriedly for the boy.

"After my Kaa-san died right there, I-I killed them." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, showing many emotions through his Rinnegan. Everyone looked up at him and gasped as they his fierce look.

"I-I couldn't take it anymore. The only person who loved me, who would always be by my side and never leave me alone, died. So I killed them. All of them. I killed them with my Rinnegan." Naruto said with a blank look in his eyes.

"She knew they would kill me if I stayed here. So with the last of her strength, she made a transportation circle for me. " He said.

"I can still remember the last words she told me before she passed away and sent me off" Naruto said with a smile as the others leaned in wanting to hear more.

"She told me I would become a very special demon with these eyes and that she knew I was always special. She said she would always be with me as long as I had these eyes. It was then I disappeared and ended up in Japan before other members could show up." Naruto said keeping his smile.

"I see. So that's the _real_ reason as to how you were able to discover the Shinra Tensei and end up there then." Lord Gremory said catching on. Naruto nodded with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied to you guys." Naruto said. Lord Gremory gave him a smile.

"No its quite alright Naruto. I understand. You have suffered quite a bit at such a young age. To be able to survive up till now is nothing short of impressive. Same goes for you Akeno." Lord Gremory said as he looked at the girl. The girl smiled at him and gave him a nod. But for Akeno, she was more worried about the boy in front of her.

It was funny to her how things in life played out.

This boy she had never met, randomly came to her and saved her on a whim of getting to know her. He had also relatively lived the same life she did. She remembered when she told Lord Gremory about her past just a day ago. It was the first time anyone had ever shown her respect for what she had been through.

But now, this boy was also suffering the same loneliness she had. That wasn't until she met him.

For some reason, she didn't feel that same loneliness around him anymore. Even though she had just met him yesterday, she could tell he genuinely cared about her. Truth be told, she was starting to feel the same way. She smiled as she reached out to touch his hand.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in thought about what Lord Gremory had said about Akeno. It seemed she must have lived somewhat of the same life he did. It was then he felt some one suddenly grab his hand, shaking him out of his thoughts. Looking to his left, he see's Akeno gripping it with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, since you've told us about your past, let me tell you about mine." Akeno said.

"My mother was a well known priestess, while my father was a Fallen Angel. He was hurt and my mother decided to heal him. This lead them to fall in love and have me. One day when my father wasn't home, some of his enemies attacked us and my mother died defending me. He wasn't their to help my mother. So I blamed him for her death. I was alone now that she died. I became even more alone when my mother's clan kicked me out due to my blood." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened. "So you're.."

"Yes, I'm half human, half Fallen Angel." She said. "I've been alone since my mother died. Just like you have." She said. Naruto tightened his grip on her hand.

"Akeno-chan." He said softly not knowing what to say. Rias and her family had heard the story before Naruto, but to hear it again still made them sad knowing this was happening to another child so young.

"Hearing your story made me happy. Happy, knowing someone can understand." Akeno looked into his eyes as she wiped her tears.

"I promise you wont be alone anymore Naruto-kun. We wont be alone anymore." Akeno said as she smiled.

`Naruto was amazed. He had thought he was the only one who had experienced this type of hardship. He could now see how his past was a bit similar to hers, both of their mothers dying and then being shunned and hated for something you had no control of.

For Akeno, it felt great to share her story with someone who could relate. When she looked at him, she felt like she had to do this. She had to comfort him. She wanted to make sure he wasn't alone as well. Naruto then felt someone else grab his hand. Looking to his right, he saw Rias with a smile.

"And I will make sure you and Akeno-chan wont be alone ether. I may not understand what you or Akeno-chan have gone through, but what I do understand is Akeno is now apart of my family. I was also kind of hoping you would be too. Because families are there for each other." She said. Rias didn't know why she did what she just did, but it felt right to her.

Not only that, but both girls absolutely knew one thing, they wanted to be his friend. Naruto could only look at them with a smile as he titled his head down. He let a tear out as he looked up.

"Thank you Akeno-chan, Rias-chan" He said. Rias smiled brightly at what she heard while Akeno mimicked her emotion. Lord Gremory and Venelana could only smile at the scene.

"Well would you look at that. I haven't seen Rias-chan warm up to someone so quick." Venelana said to her husband. Lord Gremory only chuckled.

"And Rias-chan is right. Families, especially the Gremory's are there for each other. Which is why I want to ask you if you want to stay here for now on." Lord Gremory said as he stood up, interrupting their little moment.

"I-I don't know Lord Gremory" Naruto said unsure. Lord Gremory smiled as he looked towards Rias and Akeno.

"Well I know these two certainly hope you would as Akeno is under the Gremory name now." He said. Naruto looked at Akeno and Rias who were nodding and smiling. Naruto chuckled seeing how much Akeno and Rias wanted him to accept.

"Then I would be honored too Lord Gremory" Naruto said as he looked at him.

"Good, good. Welcome to the family Naruto." He said with a smile.

"Although there is one thing I would like to talk about with you." He said to which Naruto turned slightly serious seeing how he was as well.

"You are aware that The Great War has ended for awhile right?" He said to which Naruto nodded. He didn't know much about it, but from what he was told, it was a big battle between the three factions.

"Honey, you cant possibly.."

"Yes I do Venelana-chan. Please trust me on this one." He said cutting her off which only served to confuse Naruto more.

"In recent events, there has been a quarrel within the Satan faction. Are you aware of The Four Great Satans Naruto?" Lord Gremory asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, they were the Devils who ruled the underworld but died in The Great War. They were also said to be the strongest Devils that ever existed. Why do you ask?" Naruto said to Lord Gremory. Lord Gremory smiled at his knowledge as he nodded.

"You are correct Naruto. After they died, the descendants of the original Four Great Satans wanted to continue their legacy and finish the war between the Angels and Fallen Angels. This is why we, the Devils recently created a group called The Anti Satan Faction in order to combat the descendants." He said to Naruto.

"You see, my clan along with some others are apart of the Anti Satan Faction. We would if anything, like to avoid war with anyone. These Devils do not believe in peace Naruto. Their pride is whats going to be the downfall of the Devil race, our race, and it is something I will not stand for. As you can assume by now, we are going to fight against them in hopes of preventing another war. What I'm asking Naruto, is for you to take part in this and help not only our clan, but our way of life as Devils. I would like for you to train here for two years here in controlling the Rinnegan. With you by our side, we will be assured victory and minimal casualties." He contuned.

"My son, Sirzechs is going to be in the faction as he will be training as well. I'm sure I can get some more information for your Rinnegan and have my son Sirzechs teach you more about your Devil powers. I have faith you can become a strong demon Naruto by doing this. Maybe even a High Class Devil. I mean from what I have heard, your potential seems endless, especially with the Rinnegan." He said.

Naruto was shocked at what he was hearing. The first being he didn't know there was another war among the Devils. And second, being the clan head of the Gremory's having such high faith in his abilities. Both, were something he wasn't expecting. Naruto was about to say something until Lord Gremory cut him off. He already knew what he was going to say.

"Naruto, you should not look at these eyes as such a burden. These eyes have been given to you. These eyes can and will change the world Naruto. You can change things for the better if you wanted, or you can ultimately destroy everything as well." Lord Gremory said as Naruto looked at him surprised.

Naruto hadn't really thought about destruction being an option. But he was also beginning to feel the eyes he had were more trouble then they were worth. It was then something Lord Gremory said next that caught his attention.

"But look at what is around you Naruto. I have offered you a place within the Gremory clan not out of pity and not out of using you to win a war, but because you're child who needs it. You may not know this, but the Gremory clan is one of the only Devil clans who are affectionate towards its members. This means, I, Venelana-chan, Rias-chan and Akeno-chan and everyone is in this clan are your family now. We fight for each other Naruto. We fight because we care for each other. So what do you say Naruto? Will you fight for the Gremory's? For your new family?" Lord Gremory said to him with a soft smile.

Naruto for a moment was silent. He wasn't really expecting to be sucked in all of this. But then again the sound of getting stronger did appeal to him. Maybe he could do good with these eyes of his. He also had nothing before coming here. An exiled orphan working in a nearby town just to survive.

He still had nothing.

But what does he have now?

It wasn't until he felt Akeno grip his hand again along with Rias. Akeno had a worried expression while Rias was mirroring the same one but to a lesser degree.

He looked at both in their eyes deeply. It was in that moment everything became clear to him.

Everyone here was so easily accepting of him. But looking at Rias and Akeno had sparked something inside of him.

He wanted to see them smile. He wanted to have them as friends.

He then decided these two girl will become his muse, they will become his motivation to fight and to use these eyes he has for good.

He will not see them die like he did his Kaa-san. He will fight and get strong to protect these two along with everyone else. Just like he promised Akeno in the beginning and just like what he was going to do now for Rias and her clan members. He gripped both of their hands firmly which surprised them a bit. He looked at the head of the Gremory clan with a determined look.

"If it means I get to protect Akeno-chan and Rias-chan, you and Venelana-chan then I will train as hard as I can!" He declared to which Akeno and Rias slightly blushed at. Lord Gremory and Venelana smiled at the young boys declaration. Lord Gremory chuckled as he indeed saw his determined expression.

"Alright Naruto. Training starts tomorrow morning sharp." He said with a smile, knowing that big things were in store for the young blonde boy in front of him.

XXXXX

XXXXX

Right so first thing, you might be wondering why I gave Naruto a 10 second wait for Shinra Tensei when really its 5. I did that because he is still a kid and has not trained with the Rinnegan at all so once he does train it will go down to 5. Also I explain Akeno is half human and half Fallen Angel. Its said Akeno didn't become apart of Rias peerage until junior high. Also you wont hear of Naruto's wings until a few chapters in when I fully explain things.

You will also hear more about the Rinnegan and its techniques in Chapter 3. If you noticed they don't know that much about it as it was a legend to them. So all will be explained on Chapter 3.

In the next chapter, there will be a 6 year time skip, you will know why it was six years. I also did this, so it would make Rias and Akeno close, give or take the same age they are now in Kuoh Academy while this makes Naruto relatively the same age, a year older.

So how was it? Was it good? Alright? If you like it and want to see more, please Favorite, Follow and leave a review. And don't forget to go to the poll and vote for the girl you want to see!

Til then

TheeYellowFlash!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Promise To Akeno & Rias

**Authors Note**: Happy 4/20!... And Easter to those who celebrate that as well lol. I am very happy today for two reasons. One, the NBA finals have recently begun and my team is already up one! Go Thunder! And two, I'm gonna be smoking this whole day with a bunch of bros in a few! So lets get down to business.

So there are couple things I will address as a few reviews from the first chapter that caught my eye.

A few have mentioned the time line. Yes the civil war was before Rias and Akeno were born. I mean it was thousands of years ago. But for the sake of my story, I moved it forward, so it was after Rias and Akeno had been born.

I intentionally did this so this would allow Naruto to be involved in it at a young age. The reason being, this would be a great way for him to fight strong Devils and rank up within the system. Because war wasn't an option to rank up in since they didn't fight that much anymore and then they eventually came to a treaty. So it was either through a Rating game or contracting. Or if you were a low class devil, that little test thing Issei does.

Second, a few had mentioned this story to just be information dumping about the Rinnegan. In a way, I could see that, but my purpose was to give you a bit of of background information on the Rinnegan. I didn't even see in that way until someone said it. But more will be explained later on about the Rinnegan though. Like the next chapter. So sorry if it felt that way.

Anyways this chapter is mainly a focus on Naruto, Rias and Akeno's relationship. So I guess there is a bit of fluff in this.

Naruto Current Age – 13

Rias Current Age – 12

Rias Current Age – 12

Sirzechs Current Age – 20

***When I mention Sirzechs Age, I mean his appearance. I'm not going to put a number on his age, but know he is at least close to 100 years old. So he has the appearance of a 20 year old.**

**As for the Harem poll:**

1. Serafall Leviathan – 140 votes

2. Koneko Toujou – 118 votes

3. Xenovia – 113 votes

4. Grafiya Lucifuge – 108 votes

5. Raynare – 104 votes

6. Tsubaki Shinra – 81 votes

7. Kuroka – 81 votes

8. Gabriel – 75 votes

9. Asia Argento – 70 votes

10. Kalawarner – 64 votes

11. Irina Shidou – 52 votes

So these the four girls at the top are ones who are currently leading right now and who are line to be in the Harem since I'm only doing 4 or 5 girls. I'm not too worried about letting an extra one at this point. And to be honest with you guys, I was already planning on putting Grafiya in the Harem because of my plot. So I am glad she is in fourth.

But I am just really surprised there aren't just a little more votes for her. I mean she is rarely seen as a pairing and she is a legit dime piece. Sirzechs is a lucky bastard. Also I'm surprised Asia is close to last too. Shes so cute and innocent!

So like I said, I will keep this poll up until the 4th chapter. So for those who haven't voted, vote! And for those who didn't use all your votes, look back on the poll because I added three new people: Kuroka, Irina Shidou and Gabriel.

Alright so on to the story!

**Story Keys**:

"Character Dialogue"

"_Thoughts or Flashback_"

"**Justu or Devil Moves**"

**Warning**: This fanfic will contain violence. Sexual themes and the act of coitus itself. If you don't know what the word means, then you're to young for this story. I think that's about all I should warn you about. Unless I find new things I feel I should mention.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. That pleasure belongs too Masashi Kishimoto & Ichiei Ishibumi

Enjoy!

XXXXX

XXXXX

Chapter 2: A Promise To Akeno & Rias

**2 Years Later**

Ever since that day Naruto defended Akeno and was picked up and asked to live with the Gremory clan, Naruto's life had gotten better exponentially. After he had agreed to stay, Naruto had begun to bond with the Gremory clan. He spent a lot of time talking with Lord Gremory and Venelana.

To them, Naruto had become a second son. The clan had also seemed much more livelier as Naruto only seemed to make everyone around him smile. Lord Gremory had taken it upon himself to keep track of his training with the Rinnegan and Devil skills while Venelana began to take the roll of a motherly figure to Naruto.

She would often scold him when ever he was working to hard, but also complement him along the way every time after his training was finished. She would always prompt him to call her Kaa-san which made him feel a bit uncomfortable as he had a hard time generally warming up to it. In his heart, his Kaa-san that had died will always be his Kaa-san in mind and heart. But he did appreciate the gestures Venelana was attempting to make.

Naruto had also met Sirzechs once he begun his training. Lord Gremory introduced the two as so Sirzechs could help him hone his abilities. Naruto was very surprised of his appearance during their first meeting. Naruto had to admit he was the male version of Rias in terms of appearance if she was a bit older.

Naruto pegged Sirzechs at least a few years older then he was. But he was very shocked to find out he was almost a hundred years older then he was. He thought he would be very young as he held the appearance of someone in their twenties. One thing though that surprised Naruto was the carefree attitude he held himself with when he wasn't training. He was a very easy person to get along with which made it easy for Naruto to talk to him. But Naruto saw how quickly it changed when they began to spar with each other making him a very strong opponent as well.

One thing was for sure, he had a lot to learn in terms of battle. Sparring with Sirzechs opened his eyes to how weak he really was and how much work he needed to do to improve.

**Flashback**

_"Come on Naruto-kun, you have to do better then that! As a Devil, your strength and vision are enhanced. Try to keep up with my movements and hit me with that technique!"A figure said with black wings. The figure looked to be very lean and very handsome. He had shoulder length crimson hair with blue-green eyes. He was wearing what seemed to be loose fitting clothes that looked to be specifically for training. The figure had his black wings out as he used it to float above the training ground they were in. Naruto scrunched his face in concentration and held his palm out towards Sirzechs who began to move._

_Naruto had his Rinnegan activated as he was trying to follow Sirzechs. His pupils were moving erratically trying to follow his movements as he flew around. As Naruto saw him begin to slow down, he held his palm out. "Shinra Ten.."_

_"Oomph!" Naruto grunted as he suddenly found his face hurting and himself being hurled across the ground._

_"Do you think a Devil will wait for you to unleash your technique? Especially something as deadly as that? You have to be faster and more aware Naruto-kun. How are you going to protect Ria-tan and Akeno-chan this way? We have two years for you to be at least battle ready." Sirzechs taunted after punching him._

_Something inside Naruto snapped. At an instant, he pictured what it would be like for them to get hurt in front of him. Naruto got up pointed his palm towards Sirzechs who was already moving. "No! I will not let them get hurt! **Shinra Tensei!**" He yelled recklessly._

_"And just like that, you're dead" A voice instantly said behind him as he felt a hand on shoulder. Naruto's eyes could only widen as he began to slowly drop his arms and head in defeat as he knew who was behind him signaling the end of their spar. Sirzechs was right. He wasn't even paying attention just now. If Sirzechs was an enemy, he could have easily killed him._

_"Let this be a lesson Naruto-kun. You have to learn how to focus and assess the situation your in. I know for a fact you're able to release that Shinra Tensei technique of yours with ease. So why were you waiting?" Sirzechs asked as he retracted his wings and landed on the ground. Naruto sighed as he sat down, Sirzechs following his motion._

_"I don't know. I was just trying to follow you. I saw you slow down so I thought that would be my chance to hit you." Naruto said. Sirzechs smiled._

_" Well its alright Naruto-kun, this is why we are training. Next time, don't following my movements, but learn how to anticipate them. That way, you have a better chance of hitting me " Sirzechs said._

_Naruto nodded with a sigh. "Looks like I still got to work on my reaction time for the Rinnegan then."_

_"Also Naruto-kun, what I said about Rias and Akeno will most likely be said on the field as well. Especially when they see us grouped together and recognize me. You cant be emotional. I understand you want to protect them, but you have to be calmer then your opponent and not let those type of things get to you." Sirzechs said as he put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at him and smiled._

_"I still have a lot to learn don't I?" Naruto said. Sirzechs laughed._

_"Yes you do, but I have been with you since you have been training and I think you will get there in no time. Just remember what I said." Sirzechs said with a smile as he ruffled his hair making Naruto smile._

**Flashback End**

Along with the training he was receiving, Naruto's relationship with Akeno and Rias had become stronger, stronger then any of the three could of imagined. Within the two years, Naruto could without a doubt say Akeno and Rias were his best friends. They had done everything together. They were never found apart from each other except on the occasions Naruto was training with Sirzechs.

There was also one thing Naruto had found out during these two years with them.

He had a major crush.

On both of them.

He always found both of them beautiful, but now they were growing even more beautiful, something he was glad to witness.

Rias had only changed a tiny bit. She grew a bit taller along with her beautiful crimson hair which seemed to get longer as well. Naruto always complemented on her long crimson hair which made her continue grow it out to his liking.

Akeno had also grown taller as well. Her hair had also grew, to a point where she always kept it in a ponytail to which Naruto complemented her on which ultimately led her to keep it that way most of the time.

All three of them were also growing physically as girls and boys. Something Naruto noticed with the girls when ever they hugged him, as he would feel something press against his chest.

The girls did notice this with him as well whenever they hugged as they felt his muscles, something that would make them both blush.

But thinking back to them, he had never been happy.

The mere image of them smiling always warmed his heart along with both of their personalities. Rias was always so kind and sweet. She was also very smart and perceptive for her age.

Akeno was along those lines. She was very kind and a bit shy at times. But she started to develop a slight teasing personality. She was always teasing him and Rias which would always make both parties blush. But after being around her for two years, he started to slowly tease her back in retaliation about her having a crush on him which ultimately would have her blushing.

But they were always caring of him as well, something he treasured deeply as his mother was the only one who cared for him. When ever he would train especially, they would make sure he didn't have any injuries and at times scold him for training to hard just like Venelana. He would always smile though and tell him everything was fine.

What Naruto didn't know, was both Akeno and Rias had developed a major crush on him during the two years as well.

From the time Naruto had saved her, Akeno knew he was going to be someone special in her life. She was right as she found herself always feeling happy around him. She was glad he decided to stay here. That loneliness she used to feel was gone. It went away when Rias and the Gremory clan accepting her and Naruto being her friend.

Within the two years she had found Naruto to become cuter and cuter. He would always make sure her and Rias were okay, and even when they had bad days he would make sure they would at least have a smile on their faces by the end of the day.

There was also one complement he would always give her. A complement she loved to hear. And it was always about her eyes. Naruto would always tell her that her eyes always looked beautiful, something she would never get tired of hearing from him.

For Rias, she had found not only a good friend in Akeno but Naruto as well. Being the youngest she didn't have a lot of people to play with. But with Naruto, he would always make time for her and Akeno. He also didn't seem embarrassed to complement not only her but Akeno when ever he could. In all honesty, she loved when ever he would complement her hair. She also knew it was Akeno's eyes for her. That was one thing both of them loved from him, he would always express what he felt for them no matter what.

* * *

Naruto could now be found looking at a practice dummy in front of him as he was doing his daily training within the courtyard. Raising his palm, he held it up looking at the dummy with his Rinnegan activated.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" He muttered.

"Boom!" His technique collided with the dummy, blasting it back leaving some rocks and dust in its wake. Naruto smiled as he looked at Akeno who was on the sidelines watching.

"Did you see that Akeno-chan?" He asked excitedly seeing how much damage he caused. Akeno only smiled as she looked at her friend. In two short years, Akeno could only notice how much he had grown. Naruto had grown the most out of the two over the past couple years. She could still remember him being that little boy.

But now he was beginning to grow into his teenage form . From what she could tell he grew a few inches. She guessed he stood at the height of 5'2. His body also became more toned which resembled that of a swimmer type body. As he grew, Akeno could also take note of his toned muscles that were growing in as well. His hair grew a little more, as it sagged just to the middle of his ears while his facial features were starting to become more firm with his jaw being a bit more pronounced. All in all, Akeno could definitely say he was becoming more and more manlier. And cuter. Did she mention cuter?

"Akeno-chan come on! Did you see that?" Akeno was snapped out of her daydreaming and smiled as she saw Naruto looking at her.

"I did see it Naruto-kun. That was impressive." She said as she got up and made her way over to him. She and Naruto began to make their way over to the dummy that was lying on the ground. Naruto reached it and knelled down to examine it.

"Wow. I actually made it crack in some places. It even broke at the arms" Naruto said very pleased at what he saw.

"Ara, it looks like your technique is getting stronger Naruto-kun" Akeno said. Naruto looked at her and smiled sheepishly as he turned off his Rinnegan.

"Thanks Akeno-chan" He said with a smile.

"It looks like it certainly has." A voice said behind them. Both turned around to see a familiar figure.

"Lord Gremory" Naruto said with a slight bow. Akeno bowed her head in respect as well. Lord Gremory waved it off.

"What have I told you about bowing to me Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto sighed and smiled. "That I don't need too."

Lord Gremory smiled "Exactly."

Naruto and Akeno then spotted Rias next to him who was smiling. They both smiled at her, acknowledging her presence.

"Hey Rias-chan" Naruto said. Rias smiled at him.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Akeno-chan" She said happily

"Anyways I have to come inform you. Your training will be coming to an end and that you will be leaving." Lord Gremory said with a serious face. Naruto's expression turned serious as well while Akeno and Rias took on worried expressions.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He said.

"Ara, already?" Akeno asked slightly saddened.

Lord Gremory smiled. "Well he has been training for two years now. It also seems the other faction is starting to move as well." Lord Gremory said as he noticed all three of their expressions to be a bit saddened.

"How about you stop training for the day Naruto? You, Akeno-chan and Rias-chan could spend the rest of the day doing what you guys want." Lord Gremory said to him. All three heads perked up. Rias looked to her father.

"Really Tou-san?" She asked excitedly. Lord Gremory put a hand on top of her head and smiled.

"Yes. Go on ahead" He said. Rias zoomed from her spot down to Naruto and Akeno and began to drag them both by the arm out the compound.

"Thank you Lord Gremory!" Naruto shouted as he was being dragged away.

"Thank you as well Lord Gremory!" Akeno said as she too was being dragged away. Lord Gremory only nodded his head with a smile on his face as he watched them disappear from his view.

"If I didn't know any better. I would say Ria-tan and Akeno-chan have token a major liking to Naruto-kun. I could even say they have crushes." A figure said beside Lord Gremory. Looking to his left, Lord Gremory spotted his son, Sirzechs leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Lord Gremory only smiled.

"It would seem so wouldn't it? I have no problem with it." He said. His expression then turned serious. "Do you think he is ready?" Lord Gremory asked his son. Sirzechs merely sighed.

"Ability wise, most definitely. It will now come down to how he will react in battle. But you did tell me he was able to hold off a priest with mediocre skill, granted he knew very little of his powers. But without a doubt he definitely has improved his abilities so much that I'm starting to find a hard time avoiding his Shinra Tensei. His reaction time, thinking and his hand to hand are all on point." Sirzechs finished. Lord Gremory nodded.

"Have you told him he might have to take lives of other Devils?" Lord Gremory asked. Sirzechs frowned and nodded.

"Yes I did. He told me about what happened to his mother. He told me he was ready to do what ever it took to protect Ria-tan and Akeno-chan. But we'll see once the time comes." Sirzechs said. Lord Gremory rose his eyebrows.

"He wasn't at all against it?" He asked his son curiously.

"Well you aware of his past. He had to grow up and mature faster then most. I know he's ready Tou-san." Sirzechs countered. Lord Gremory nodded as he took in the information.

"He has told me though he will go back to Uzumaki territory during our time out." Sirzechs said getting his father's attention. Lord Gremory looked at him.

"I see. He wants to find more techniques on the Rinnegan doesn't he?" He deduced. Sirzechs nodded. "That would make sense. They should have more in depth information on the Rinnegan aside from what we know." Lord Gremory said.

"Yes. Although it is scary to think that in a few years he should be able to match me in ability." Sirzechs said which made Lord Gremory widened his eyes.

"And your positive about this? You do know you're ability is already considered as a High Class Devil?" Lord Gremory told his son. Sirzechs only laughed.

"That Rinnegan of his is amazing. But its not just his eyes, its his ability to pick up on things and master them in a short amount of time. He isn't like most kids his age. I believe he will no doubt become a strong demon." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Lord Gremory only smiled at his sons opinion of Naruto. "Is that so?

**With Naruto**

Meanwhile, Naruto was being dragged around by Rias who was excited to spend the rest of the day with her two friends. "Rias-chan slow down. You're going to pull my arm off." Naruto whined. Rias let go of his arm and huffed.

"Well excuse me for being excited to play with my friends." She said. Akeno who was next to them giggled.

"You and Naruto-kun are too cute" Akeno said as she put her hand to her mouth and giggled. Naruto and Rias immediately blushed as they were both being teased again. But hearing this, Naruto smirked.

"You know Akeno-chan you're really cute too." Naruto said innocently looking at her. Akeno eyes slightly widened as she turned her head averting his gaze as she blushed. She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Gotcha" Naruto said with a smile as he put the other arm around Rias who was at this point was giggling. Akeno only shook her head and smiled as she slightly leaned against Naruto.

"So where are we going Rias-chan?" Naruto asked. Rias only smiled and was about to respond until their destination came into view.

"There!" She pointed. They saw a small park that had a playground. "Race you to the swings Akeno-chan!" Rias yelled as she ran forward.

"You're on!" Akeno yelled back as they both raced to the swings. Naruto only laughed as he jogged slightly to catch up to them both. They both were already seated and began to swing their legs.

"Naruto-kun, come push me" Akeno said as she looked at him. Naruto smiled.

"Alright Akeno-chan" Naruto said as he made his way behind Akeno. Akeno looked towards Rias who had a tick mark on her forehead for taking Naruto's attention away first. Akeno saw this and stuck her tongue out in victory.

"Come on Naruto-kun! Push me harder" She said. Naruto smiled as he only pushed her harder which resulted in her going higher.

"Naruto-kun! Can you push me now? Please?" Rias said to him as she pouted. Naruto who couldn't resist her cute face walked over to her side.

"Okay Rias-chan! Lets do this!" He said as he began to push Rias.

"Naruto-kun? Why did you stop pushing?" Akeno yelled as she began to slow down. She then looked to her right and saw why. She saw Naruto pushing Rias now.

Looking at Rias, it seemed the tables were turned as Rias was looking at her sticking her tongue out in victory which resulted in Akeno developing the tick mark on her forehead this time.

"Naruto-kun can you push me now?" Akeno asked with a smile. Naruto was still pushing Rias, headed back over to Akeno and began to push her again.

"Naruto-kun! I'm starting to slow down." Rias yelled after a few seconds of him running to Akeno. In no way she was going to let Akeno win in getting his attention. Naruto ran back over to Rias again.

"Naruto-kun can you push me again! Please!"

(Runs back to Akeno)

"Naruto-kun I want to go higher!"

(Runs back to Rias)

"Naruto-kun!"

(Runs back to Akeno)

"Naruto-kun!"

(Runs back to Rias)

"Naruto-kun!"

(Runs back to Akeno)

"Naruto-kun!"

(Runs back to Rias)

"Naruto-kun?" Akeno spoke as she was expecting Naruto to be behind her and not Rias.

"Naruto-kun?" Rias spoke as well expecting him to be behind her and not Akeno.

Once there momentum on the swings died down, they looked back to see Naruto...

On the ground...

Crying comical tears as he was heaving for oxygen.

"Naruto-kun!" They both yelled as they got off the swing and ran to him.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Akeno asked as she picked up his head and cradled it in her lap.

"Too...Much.. Swing...Back..Forth...Head...Spinning." He murmured dizzily with stars in his eyes. Akeno only smirked.

"Aw how sad. Would you like me to kiss your head to make it all better Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked with a smile. Naruto who was currently on the ground, sprang up like hot lava had just touched him.

"No I'm okay Akeno-chan" He said with a blush as he scratched the back of his head. Akeno smiled slyly at seeing this. It was always so cute to her seeing him get embarrassed.

"Lets sit on the swings." Rias said with relief seeing Naruto was okay. Naruto nodded as they made their way back to the swings. Naruto sat in the middle of the three swings while Akeno and Rias took both sides.

It became relatively silent between them. Naruto was casually looking at the other kids playing while Akeno and Rias were looking around enjoying some of the scenery. As they were enjoying their silence, Rias, who saw a few parents pick up their kids heard them whispering about her.

"Oh my is that Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan?" One mother asked to her husband.

"Well what do you know? That is her. I should have known she was a Gremory due to that hair." The father said as they began to walk away with their child. Rias only sighed at what she heard. That was one thing she did not like.

She was thankful for her family and wealth in the Gremory clan, but that is all people saw her as. Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan. Never just Rias, the Rias who likes to play and have fun, the Rias that loves Japanese artifacts. Rias only sighed again at the thought of that.

"Rias-chan, are you okay?" A voice next to her asked. Rias looked to see Naruto looking at her in concern. That was one of the things she loved about Naruto. He made sure not only her, but Akeno as well were always okay. He always wanted to make them happy. Rias put up a weak front.

"I'm okay Naruto-kun" She said smiling, Naruto snorted seeing how she wasn't even trying to act like she was okay.

"Rias-chan, I've been around you for two years. I know when you're lying." Naruto said. Rias sighed yet again, she should have known. She looked him in the eyes, her's conveying nervousness.

"Do you think of me as Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan?" Rias asked him. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do. I mean you _are_ Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan." Naruto said.

"Oh" Rias said as she held her head down. Slightly saddened he look at her the same as everybody else did.

"However" Naruto said getting her attention.

"You are also Rias. Rias who is very sweet to not only her friends but to her clan members. Rias who is very smart, beautiful and sometimes vulnerable like right now. You are also the Rias who has an obsession with Japan which I think is a little unhealthy. But that is the Rias I know and love." Naruto said as he looked at her with a smile. Rias eyes widened at what she had heard.

That was everything she had wanted to hear and more. To think Naruto knew all of these things about her. Rias got off her swing and took a few steps over to him. Naruto only rose an eyebrow at her action. When she reached him, she bent down and kissed his cheeks, making his eyes widen.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" She whispered with a smile as she walked back to her swing with a slight blush. Akeno who had heard the conversation, smiled. It was just like Naruto to know what to say to make Rias feel better. Although she too was curious as to what Naruto thought of her. They may have been friends for two years, but even she did not know what he fully thought of her.

"Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked as she looked at him. Naruto turned his head to look at Akeno.

"Yeah Akeno-chan?" He said with a smile.

"What do you think of me? As you know, I am a hybrid of a human and Fallen Angel. Rias-chan tells me when she is allowed to have a peerage she wants me as her queen. Then I'll become a half Devil and half Fallen Angel. Would you still accept me then knowing what I am?" Akeno asked nervously. Naruto looked at her with a frown.

"What are you saying Akeno-chan! Of course I'll still accept you!" He shouted at her surprising her.

"Akeno-chan, ever since that day I saved you, I have a been around you and gotten to know you. I don't care what type of Devil or Fallen Angel you are. Your Akeno Himejima, one of the prettiest, smartest and coolest girl I have seen. So don't think any different. You, Rias and I will always be friends, and I will always be there for you. In plus, if you don't remember, I am a half Angel and half Devil. So we are no different Akeno-chan." Naruto said strongly.

Akeno could only widen her eyes at what he said. She never knew he felt so strongly about her and Rias. How could she also be so forgetful as well? Naruto was pretty much the same as she was. A hybrid. Her lips formed into a smile after she heard what she just did. It became clear to her that Naruto liked her regardless of what she was. Something she will always remember.

Rias who was on the opposite side this time, smiled at what she heard. Seeing how they had played for awhile, Naruto finally got up from his swing and looked at them.

"I think its about time we head home Rias-chan, Akeno-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he offered them both his hands. Rias and Akeno looked at each other and smiled. Taking his hand, they quickly wrapped both of their arms around his one arm, latching on to it.

"Yes, lets." Rias said as she held on to his arm. Naruto then felt a pair of lips on his check. Widening his eyes he looked to his side to see Akeno smiling at him with a blush.

"You don't know how much that means to me." She whispered just loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto must of thought it was because he said to her. He only smiled at her. "No problem Akeno-chan" He whispered back.

The three of them walked at a comfortable pace back to the Gremory household. Rias and Akeno were smiling at how things went today. It was a good day for both of them considering they got to play and be with their crush. Although they were disheartened that their best friend had to leave tomorrow to fight a miniature war within the Satan faction. Time sure passes by. They didn't even know how long he would be gone.

It was then they felt their crush stop. Breaking their train of thought they looked at Naruto to see him looking off in some direction. He then turned his head to look at them.

"Hey Akeno-chan, Rias-chan, why don't you guys go up to the compound since its close. I want to check something out real quick." Naruto said to them. Akeno and Rias only rose their eyebrows at what he could of possibly wanted to look at.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you Naruto-kun?" Rias asked. Naruto laughed lightly.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You guys go ahead. I'll be back in a few minutes." Naruto said to them. Akeno and Rias shrugged and untangled themselves from his arms and began to walk home. They took one last look at him before heading back to the compound, wondering what he was going to do. Little did they know they were in for a surprise.

* * *

Naruto had begun to walk in a different direction of where Akeno and Rias were going. He appeared to be walking down a street in a specific direction. "Hopefully this is something Akeno-chan and Rias-chan will like. I guess it will do for now. Until _later_ that is." Naruto said to himself as he had his hands in his pockets.

Walking down he came to a small building with many machines inside. Walking inside, many noises assaulted his ears. Naruto looked around to see many flashing lights along with different kids having fun with the machines.

Naruto smiled as he saw how the atmosphere was. Walking around, it seemed he was looking for one machine in particular. Naruto stopped in front of a small machine that was against the wall. He smiled as he found the object he was looking for inside the machine.

"There it is." He said with a smile as he reached into his pocket and took money out, thus proceeding to put it in the machine.

**The Following Morning**

It seemed to be quite early in the Underworld as we could now be seen at the Gremory household. Two figures were dressed as if they were going to war.

One was Sirzechs standing tall and firm. On him was a shoulder pad type like armor. It was beautifully designed that was colored black and gold. Under the initial shoulder pad type armor were other protruding type pads. There was also a nice sized chest plate in the middle. Under was a long dark blue cape that was sported with long white garb with a dark blue sash across his waist.

The other was Naruto. Unlike Sirzechs, he sported a long black cloak that came down to his ankles. It was slightly unbuttoned as you can see him sporting a similar white garb like Sirzechs. His outfit was very simple as he decided he wanted to be able to move freely. Most of the clan members were there as well coming to see them both off.

Most notable were Lord Gremory and Venelana. Lord Gremory could only look at his son and Naruto with pride. He knew that they would resolve this issue and make it back unharmed. Meanwhile, Venelana had slight tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but worry about them both as well. She know Sirzechs was strong, very strong. He did inherit her ability of destruction after all, but as a mother she still couldn't help but worry.

Then there was Naruto.

She smiled as she thought about the two years he was here. She had immediately took the role of a mother figure to him. Well tried to at least. Even though he didn't need it and still felt uncomfortable about it, she still wanted to let him know he was family, apart of their family. She would also notice something about Naruto when ever she would scold him.

At times when she would scold him and lecture him, he would always argue with her. But after, she would see a small smile play on his a face, like he appreciated the attention she was giving. Thinking back to it made her smile as she knew she as slowly getting through to him. She was still worrying about them both. The only thing that made her relax was she knew her son and Naruto had built a strong bond during these two years so she knew they would both look out for each other. Well mainly Sirzechs doing the looking out.

Akeno and Rias were smiling on the outside but on the inside they were sad. I mean who wouldn't be sad knowing their crush and best friend will be going away for who knows how long? They both wanted to at least show him they were interested in him so when he came back they could both probably become boyfriend and girlfriend. But it just seemed they were just too afraid, aside from the kissing on the cheek and teasing, that was all they could muster up. But both knew they couldn't do it now as it was time for him to leave and their confidence dwindling.

Lord Gremory was the first to step up. He laid a hand on Sirzechs shoulder and smiled.

"You be careful now you hear?" Lord Gremory said. Sirzechs only smiled.

"Of course Tou-san. You worry about what goes on here. We'll be back in no time" He said with a smile.

"You look out for him also. You got that?" Lord Gremory said referring to Naruto. Sirzechs only nodded.

"Of course. That is if he needs me too. I don't think he will need me that much considering how much he has grown." He said. Lord Gremory only nodded.

"I'm proud of you son. Show them the Gremory name." He said with a smile as he stepped back while Sirzechs only smiled at him. Venelana then came forward and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Be careful okay? And watch after Naruto alright? I don't want anything happening to the both of you. I want both of you to come back safely." She said sniffling. Sirzechs only laughed as he patted his mothers back in attempt to comfort her.

"I will Kaa-chan. Don't worry about us." He said. Venelana wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

"It's a mothers job too." She said as she kissed his forehead and stepped back. Rias and Akeno then stepped forward. Sirzechs smiled at his little sister and friend.

"Ah Ria-tan, you be good now okay? I want you to train also. Become strong like me. Understand?" He said as he ruffled her hair. Rias only smiled and nodded.

"Hai, Onii-san. Be careful okay?" She said as she hugged him with her little arms. Sirzechs merely smiled as he then looked at Akeno.

"Akeno-chan you take care of Ria-tan okay? She can sometimes be quite obnoxious when her Onii-san isn't around." He said with a smile as Akeno only giggled.

"Onii-san!" Rias whined in embarrassment while everyone laughed. Akeno only nodded with a smile.

"Good luck and be careful Sirzechs-sama" She said.

Everyone had then turned their attention to Naruto who was smiling at them all. Lord Gremory was the first to come forward again.

"Naruto-kun, you have grown in these past two years. I am proud to say you have become a great Devil and will continue to grow. I know you will do well in this war you two have to face. I'm proud of you, Venelana-chan is proud of you and most of all everyone here is as well. Do not forget that Naruto." Lord Gremory said as he patted him on the shoulder. Naruto merely smiled at what he had said.

"Thank you Lord Gremory." He said softly to him. Lord Gremory only smiled back and nodded. Venelana came forward and hugged him the same as when she did with Sirzechs. She pulled away with a stern expression.

"You be careful as well okay? If you think you need to come back then please do. I would rather have you come home injured then dead. You understand?" She said still having the same stern expression.

Naruto merely chuckled as he reached out and hugged her which shocked her. This had been the first affectionate gesture he had shown her since she had known him. "Thank you Venelana-chan." He said softly.

Venelana who was still shocked about the affectionate gesture, returned the hug nonetheless and smiled. She was glad their relationship was moving forward. A few seconds later, Venelana backed away from the hug and kissed his forehead.

"Be careful Naruto-kun" She said with a smile. Naruto who was a bit shocked at first, touched his forehead and smiled as he nodded.

The last two to come up were Akeno and Rias. Both had sad expressions clearly evident on there face. Noticing it, Naruto only smiled at them and began to talk hoping to make them feel better. "Don't be sad Akeno-chan, Rias-chan. I won't be gone forever. I will come back. I swear." He said trying to make them feel better.

Rias and Akeno couldn't take it anymore and lunged forward, both wrapping their arms around his body. Naruto wasn't ready for it as he stumbled back a little but was still able to keep his standing position. Naturally, Naruto put his arms around the two girls. But after a while, he felt his chest become damp. He pulled back from the hug to look at him. Naruto could only look at them with sadness.

It absolutely broke his heart to see them sad, and the way they were acting only made it worse. Naruto could only sigh. "_I guess it's time now._" He thought. "Akeno-chan, Rias-chan. Its okay. Please stop crying. Look, I actually got you two something." Naruto said as he started to reach into his cloak. With that said they automatically stopped crying to look at him in confusion.

"Eh, what did you get us Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked as Rias nodded in agreement, curious as to what he had gotten them. Naruto pulled his hand out of his cloak with his hands in a closed fist. He then got down on one knee. Lord Gremory's and Venelana's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me..."

"Oh I think so Venelana-chan" Lord Gremory said with a grin.

Naruto opened his hand to reveal two rings. Everyone their including Rias and Akeno gasped at what they saw Naruto do.

"Akeno-chan, Rias-chan. I've known you both for two years now. And in those two years, I have come to like you both a lot. I cant help but get a certain feeling in my stomach when I'm around you two. I know every time I see you both, I'm always happy. So what I would like to know is, would you two become my girlfriends when I come back?" Naruto said nervously as he held the two rings.

Lord Gremory merely chuckled at what he heard from Naruto. "Hm, Guess I was wrong. But the boy sure does know how to keep you in suspense." Lord Gremory said with a smile.

"Talk about being bold, two girlfriends at age twelve huh? You surely are something Naruto-kun. Ria-tan say yes! I could already see Naruto as my future brother in law!" Sirzechs yelled as he flailed his arms making everyone there laugh.

Akeno and Rias this whole time were silent. Both didn't know what to say. At first they thought he was going to actually propose to them, but he had just ask them to be his girlfriends probably already knowing marriage was too early. Akeno was the first to snap out of her stupor and speak up.

"I would like nothing more then to become your girlfriend when you come back Naruto-kun" She said with a smile.

"I-I accept Naruto-kun. I would love to be your girlfriend" Rias said with a smile. Naruto got up from his knee and smiled as he both handed Rias and Akeno their rings. It was then everything made sense to them.

"Is this what you wanted to look at yesterday?" Akeno asked as she looked at the ring and noticed it wasn't real. Naruto only nodded with a smile.

"Yeah it is. I saw it through a window in one of those game machines." He said. He then took both of their hands that didn't hold the ring and looked at them.

"I just thought I would get these as promise that I will come back to you both. And when I do, I want you both to be my side." Naruto said with a soft smile. Akeno and Rias looked at each other and nodded with smiles as they both jumped on Naruto hugging him again, this time with happy expressions.

After a big hug, they both got off of him with bright smiles which only served to make Naruto smile.

"I'll be waiting Naruto-kun" Rias said with a smile.

"But don't make us wait to long Naruto-kun." Akeno teased as she smiled at him.

"I wont. I will be back when this thing is over with. But the problem is I don't know how long this problem will last." Naruto said as he scratched his head and looked over at Sirzechs who was nodding.

"Yes what Naruto-kun says is true. But I assure it will not be that long." Sirzechs told them. Sirzechs looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Alright Naruto-kun, its time to go" Sirzechs said as he turned around. Naruto nodded and was going to turn aroundas well, until someone pulled on his hand. Turning around he saw Akeno and Rias looking at him with blushes.

It was then Akeno came forward and gave him a small peck on his lips. An action Naruto couldn't reciprocate in time as he was in shock. Akeno giggled as she saw the dazed expression on Naruto's face from the kiss. Rias then stepped up and and gave him a light kiss as well.

"Aww" Was the collective sound that came from everyone.

They both backed away with blushes on their face. Naruto had gain an even bigger blush being that he was not use to Akeno and Rias showing affection towards him like this. Naruto was still glued to his spot as he touched his lips not even paying attention to anyone else. Akeno and Rias could only giggle at his cute gobsmacked face. Sirzechs who had seen this only shook his head with a smile.

"Alright lover boy, lets get a move on" Sirzechs said with a smile. Naruto was snapped out of his musings and nodded. He looked at Akeno and Rias one more time and smiled at them before turning away to catch up with Sirzechs.

XXXXX

XXXXX

Aww, talk about a little fluff. Makes a nigga want to fall in love. Anyways if you didn't understand the scene where Naruto is by himself, he goes to an arcade. In that arcade he finds those small machines where you deposit a quarter or more and you get a small prize. In that, were plastic rings. I actually did that for a chick in real life to score brownie points, that's where I got the idea from. And lets just say I got major brownie points. And some;)

So what did you think? Review, Favorite, Follow if you haven't already. I also believe I am going to be working on the next chapter of Kyoka Suigestu next. So you might not get an update of this story until I finish Kyoka Suigetsu. Or who knows? You might even get both. But no promises.

And because I love you guys so much, I'm going to start doing these little snippets of the next chapter for you all.

Til next time

TheeYellowFlash!

* * *

**Next Time**

_"Why the hell did you attack me and the who hell are you?" Naruto asked the man calmly in front of him. The old man smiled as he relaxed his posture and stroked his mustache._

_"I am the guardian of this shrine. Only those who wield the eyes of God may pass through. Although I could ask you the same question young man." The old man said to him. Naruto's eyes widened at what he heard the old man say. "The eyes of God. He couldn't mean.." Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He slowly opened them to look at the old man. The old man's eyes widened as he saw the purple ripples in the young mans eyes. The old man smiled._

_"So you have finally arrived. Come young one. There is much we must talk about." The old man said as he turned around and walked forward._

_"Hey wait! What do you mean we have much to talk about?" Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up to him._

_The old man looked over his shoulder and smiled. "We have to prepare you for the Apocalypse." He said._

_…._

_"What?!"_


End file.
